


Carelessness

by Red_Hot_Holly_Berries



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Battle, Gen, Poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Hot_Holly_Berries/pseuds/Red_Hot_Holly_Berries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group of heros is careless. Vivi pays the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carelessness

They had been careless. A carelessness that they couldn’t afford.

His group had grown too self-confident after they had wiped the last attack from the local monsters. How could have they let a Serpion attack them from behind? How did it manage to creep up behind them?

Vivi didn’t know, and right now he didn’t care whose fault it was. He just wanted it to end.

It was Freya who had reacted first, warning them with a cry as the scorpion-tailed dragon silently attacked her. She deflected with her spear the swipe he made at her first with his clawed paw, then dodged his poisonous tail.

Vivi, who usually stayed behind his armed friends, found himself between the monster and his companions: he couldn’t run, he couldn’t hide. So he fought. He conjured ice, his magic crackling white and blue around him, and sent a Blizzard to the Serpion, hitting it square in the chest.

But the beast wasn’t so easily won: angered by the pain, roaring, it lashed out with his tail. Vivi almost didn’t see it - but he felt it: he was slammed on the ground, the air knocked out of his lungs, and felt a sudden, piercing pain in his arm. But Vivi didn’t scream. He never cried.

Pain, pain, pain, was all that Vivi felt. Waves of heat and pain ran through his right forearm in time with the frantic beat of his heart.

Vivi had never felt such a pain. It fogged his mind, making him forget everything else apart from the pain in his arm, which he cradled close to his chest.

He was forcefully reminded of his friends when someone put a hand behind his neck and one under his chin, forcing Vivi to look up, meeting wide blue eyes. Come on Vivi drink. Drink what? It’s an antidote Vivi drink please. Something was pressed to his lips, and Vivi drank the liquid, just as he used to do when Grandpa spoon-fed him the soup.

The effect was immediate: the pain abated, his body relaxed and his sight cleared (how had it became so clouded in the first place?), letting him focus on Zidane, who was supporting him. The monkey-tailed boy must have been just as unwell as Vivi, for he was very pale, and his eyes wide and panicked.

"How do you feel?"

Vivi cleared his throat, pushing to get on a sitting position, not wanting to burden Zidane. "B-Better."

"I’ve never seen someone react so quickly to poison." Freya’s voice caught Vivi’s attention - and he saw she was crouching right in front of him, an empty bottle in her hand. "Maybe it’s because you’re so small."

"It almost had you, Vivi." Zidane chuckled, but it was a fake, hoarse one.

Vivi didn’t know what to say.

"Here, take a potion. It will help with the wound." Freya fished another bottle from her pouch and offered it to Vivi, who took it with trembling fingers.


End file.
